A crush on Toshiro
by BloodySparrow
Summary: Karin knew that the first time she saw him, she was hypnotized. Her heart pounds, and her palms sweat. How does her crush feel? Does he like her too, or has he given his heart to another? R&R Please! Enjoy! Oneshot.


**A/N: This story doesn't really take place at any certain time, it's just an idea I got while watching episode 132 of Bleach. I hope you all enjoy! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, this is just for fun **

I knew I was hypnotized the first time I looked into those lovely turquoise eyes. He had caught my soccer ball as I chased after it, and spoke in that beautiful voice. I wasn't in love, but I sure was enthralled.

I knew he was the typical mysterious bad-boy when I showed him to my friends. They thought he was scary at first, but I found it addicting. I wanted to know this boy more. He spoke of his name, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I nearly swooned at the sound of it rolling of his tongue. When I repeated it to myself later in private, I loved the feel as it washed out of my mouth and into a lovely work of music.

We asked him to play for our team, but he declined.

We waited and waited for him to show, but he never did.

I went back to the spot my friends and I found him in the first place. By then, I knew I had a crush, the way I felt being alone with him. Butterflies entered my stomach, and I gazed in awe and excitement at him. He however, kept his eyes glued to the phone he held in his hand.

I asked him to play soccer with us, I even almost begged, but he still refused.

I didn't want to say goodbye yet, so I let curiosity do the talking.

"Hey, why do you always come here?" I wasn't sure if that was the exact question I wanted to ask, but I was one of the many I had in my mind, whirling about like bees in their hive.

He glanced up, not at me though, but at the sky.

"I find it the best place to look at the sky," he spoke, his voice as enthralling as usual. He zoned out for a moment, staring at the sunset's mixed colors of orange, pink, and purple. Finally, his eyes got less distant.

"This place brings back a lot of …memories." I could tell he was about to leave, so I asked another silly question, just so he would stay, one more moment.

"Memories, how old are you anyways?" Wow, that was a stupid question. He got angry, and got up to leave. I asked him to play for us, but he was already leaving.

When we played soccer the next day, we were losing, big time. I got hit in the knee and my teammates were losing hope.

We needed Toshiro.

Luckily, he finally came, soon enough before the game was over. I felt my heart pound and I wanted to tackle him in a hug, but I knew he'd hate that.

I wanted to be near him though.

After finally persisting him, he glanced at my knee and frowned.

I was touched that he asked if I was injured, and I said I was fine. But deep down inside, I wanted to wish that he like me too.

A stupid wish it was.

He played for us, and helped win the game. Like my brother, I can see those weird creature things, and so could Toshiro.

I was amazed when he fought it, saving me and everyone else from that creature.

By then, I knew I was practically in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

I asked him about my brother, and his lieutenant soon appeared. Boy, was she busty! She was kind though. I bid goodbye to Toshiro, settling on saying, "You're pretty cool Toshiro. Even if you're just an elementary student."

Dumb thing to say, he got angry. We bid our goodbyes and he left.

It was boring when he left, and I missed him more than I should. I dreamt about him, and wished and hoped I could gaze into his eyes once more.

One day however, he returned. He was not alone though.

He brought his lieutenant and a few others. Some bald guy, a guy with funky eyebrows, Rukia, and a small girl with her hair in a bun.

I wanted to run up and hug him. I watched from a hill as they battled another creature. But, I couldn't help notice that he was always helping the girl with her hair in a bun. I had caught her name a few times, Momo Hinamori.

She was way prettier than me I'll admit, and far more feminine. I had to admit, I was jealous.

Toshiro was always by Momo, hovering and protecting her. He blocked everything thrown at her, and got very angry when she got close to being crushed by the beast.

I wanted to believe that he acted this way with everyone, hadn't he asked me if I was okay when I had my leg bruised?

Deep inside though I knew the truth. He didn't guard everyone on the team, just her. He didn't look at anyone with soft concerned eyes other than her.

I wanted them to be siblings, but what sibling have white and brown hair difference between each other. I sighed and looked towards the ground.

I knew that this girl meant something to him.

I walked away before the fight was over, not wanting to witness any more. It almost hurt to see Toshiro so attached to her when he rarely even acknowledged me. Once I learned he was a soul reaper though, I knew there was no chance of being with him, considering he's part of some other world.

I spent the rest of the day in my room. No one knew I witnessed that fight between the soul reapers and that creature. I got bored during the evening and went on a walk. I took the road where I saw Toshiro long ago, leaning against the railing and fiddling with his phone.

I looked up to the spot where he usually is and gasped. It was sunset, and he was there, sitting with Momo Hinamori.

However, this time he wasn't on his phone, he was glaring at everything in sight, in fact, he was smiling.

I felt the jealousy and sadness wash over me. I watched sadly as Toshiro grinned when Momo laughed at something he had said, and I watched with burning envy as he reached up a hand to push back a loose strand of hair out of Momo's face.

I reached my hands up and felt something on my cheeks. Tears? But, I rarely ever cry. Was I really crying over Toshiro? It was ridiculous, insane even.

I bit my lower lip and watched on. Why was I torturing myself? I should be turning around and leaving, leaving the scene that was playing out in front of my eyes.

If they were in their kimonos, I think I would feel almost…different, knowing that they were from the same world, that it was meant to be this way. But seeing them dressed as humans, Toshiro in his usual pants and black shirt, and Momo in a bright yellow tank top and orange shorts, it was like I was a regular school girl seeing her long time crush with another girl.

I turned and staring walking back the way I came. I shouldn't torture myself, but it was too late to not feel sick to my stomach, and a pain in my chest, but deep down, I knew it was supposed to be this way.

I looked up at the sky as I walked. If only my big brother Ichigo was here to comfort me now.

Toshiro's heart was never mine, because it was Momo's, probably for a long time.

Toshiro wasn't mine to have.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Sorry Karin fans, this wasn't a Karin bashing (I love her too!) it was just a way to show how I view the relationship. I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please R&R! thank you!**


End file.
